


I'll Be Watching You

by thefriendlyghost31



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hallucinations, Paranoia, Wiishu - Freeform, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlyghost31/pseuds/thefriendlyghost31
Summary: Jack's not alone in his head.





	I'll Be Watching You

He's watching. He's everywhere. Where is he?  
I quickly glance around the room, my eyes settling on the monitor infront of me.  
How could I be so stupid?  
I scramble for some tape and hurriedly cover the camera on the monitor.  
There, he can't watch me now.  
A soft sigh slips from my lips as I flop back in my desk chair. Everything is silent. The panic crawling its way up my throat slithers back down.  
Then I hear it. There, in the distance. Can't you hear it too? The laughter? Can't you hear him?  
He's laughing at me! **Stop laughing at me!**  
I slap my hands over my ears, crying out with fear. The panic digs its vicious claws back into my throat.  
 _Are you scared, Jackaboy?_ **Stop it!**  
I scream, trying to will the voice away.  
 _I seeeee you hahaha_  
He's taunting me. Why?! I've been good! I've done eveything he told me to. **Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE!?**  
Something hot slides down my cheeks. I bring my hands up and wipe at my face. Tears. Am I crying?  
Something dark flickers in the corner of my vision. I whip around, my eyes darting around, trying to catch whatever I saw.  
 **Stop toying with me!**  
My throat feels raw, like the panic is slicing away at it.  
 _It's no use, Jackaboy hahaha. Screaming like a helpless mutt won't stop m̱̹͈̖͜e̠̮̕_  
I don't want this. I don't wanna deal with this. My mind scrambles for any solution, any way to escape this.  
Hands grasp at my clothing out of nowhere. Another scream rips out of my as I kick and hit the owner of the hands. It must me him. How is he here?  
I hear crying. Who's crying? Is he crying?  
Someone, something is screaming my name, desperation evident in there voice. Who is it? He never sounds like that. Tears blur my vision as I try to identify the thing grabbing me. I see flashes of brown hair and tinted lips. It's not him? The hands release me. I curl into myself. My throat is on fire; I must still be screaming.  
A new noise breaks through the messy atmosphere. Are those sirens?  
 _They're coming for you.. I'm coming for you.._  
 **Shut up! Leave me alone!**  
More hands are on me. He must have multiplied. There must  be more of him. I start to thrash, trying to get away from him. **Don't touch me!**  
Voices that aren't his or mine yell at me. Who's here? Why are they here? As I kick and scream, my foot connects with a body. Someone's in my house!  
Before I can harm someone again, something sharp and cold jabs into my neck. Everything starts to fade, the darkness starts to take over. The last thing I see before it consumes me is the sobbing form of a familiar woman.

 

When I come to, the others are gone. I'm alone. Right?  
I look around, trying to decipher where I am.  
The lights are too bright for me to really comprehend it. The floor is soft. I try to reach out and touch the wall, but I can't move. My arms are trapped against my body.  
I try to scream, but nothing comes out. My throat is worn out from earlier.  
More hot tears slide down my cheeks.  
 **Please, help me!**  
I try to scream for help. But no one comes. I'm alone. They abandoned me. I don't want to be alone with him. He's going to kill me!  
 _No one can save you now, Jack_  
 **LEAVE ME ALONE!**  
Crying is the only thing I can do, the faint sound of broken cackling filling my ears.


End file.
